Un pequeño encargo
by Lin Kuei Master
Summary: Ambientado entre MK9 y MKX. El joven Kobra recorre las calles de Nueva York en busca de peleas, pero se topará con un enemigo inesperado. Clasificado "M" por violencia y lenguaje fuerte.


_**Buenas, como habrán notado me he cambiado el nombre de perfil.**_

 _ **Esta vez les traigo un pequeño OS de Mortal Kombat de uno de los personajes más nuevos de la saga. Fue un pequeño desafío que me hice de escribir un fic de un personaje diferente a los acostumbrados.**_

 ** _Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de NetherRealm Studios y Warner Bros, este fic solo fue hecho con el objetivo de entretener._**

* * *

Un pequeño encargo

Haciendo crujir sus nudillos ensangrentados, un joven miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa a su alrededor: un grupo de 7 hombres yacían en el suelo de cemento frío y húmedo, se los veía malheridos e inconscientes.

\- Je, si esto no me hace digno de ser un Black Dragon, no sé qué lo hará. – decía. – Aunque un puñado de pendejos como ustedes no son rivales dignos.

Escupió a una de sus víctimas, sin duda un gesto desagradable que aprendió de su jefe Kano. A pesar de ser joven, Kobra, parecía ser una buena promesa para el clan criminal, vestía una chaqueta negra y blanca con una capucha cubriendo sus cabellos rubios, pantalones y zapatos deportivos a tono, en su cintura una funda de una especie de cuchilla grande.

Todavía recuerda cuando el hombre del ojo cibernético lo reclutó, sorprendido por su habilidad y su sed de sangre, no dudó cuando le dio la oportunidad de unirse. Durante algunas misiones escuchaba anécdotas sobre otros legendarios miembros, incluso de uno que fue condenado a usar una máscara respirador y ahora estaba atrapado en NetherRealm como sirviente de un hechicero.

\- _Sino hubiera visto cosas como demonios y gente con poderes con mis propios ojos, pensaría que Kano estaba loco._ – reía en su mente, él jamás imaginó que había otros mundos además de Earthrealm.

Caminó por las solitarias de calles de Nueva York, era de madrugada y prácticamente no había un alma por aquellos sectores, precisamente por el índice de delincuencia alta. Pero Kobra no solo no tenía miedo, sino que incluso esperaba encontrar más matones para "alimentar" sus puños.

Sus pasos resonaban el silencio, se estaba aburriendo y desesperando por un combate. A unas cuadras vio una pequeña pandilla yendo hacia su direccion. Sonrió otra vez al verlos cada vez cerca.

\- _Ya era hora._ – pensó.

Pudo ver el reflejo de la luna en una navaja que sostenía uno de los delincuentes y otros tomando una cañería del suelo. Él simplemente se quedó parado, el grupo ya estaba a solo unos dos metros.

\- ¿Estas perdido, amigo? – le preguntó uno de los pandilleros.

\- No. – respondía. – Al contrario, encontré lo que busco.

\- Parece que alguien quiere morir ¿Eh? – decía otro de los malvivientes. – Somos 5 y tú solo 1.

\- Pueden llamar a 5 más y hacerlo más parejo. – se burlaba Kobra.

Los pandilleros rieron, tras eso uno de ellos se abalanzaba sobre el criminal. Kobra estaba preparado para pelear y entonces… un disparo sonó…

El atacante cayó al piso, muerto con un tiro en la cabeza. Todos se quedaron consternados.

\- ¿Qué mierd…? – preguntaba otro pandillero pero recibió un disparo también.

Los tres restantes no esperaron más y huyeron, Kobra giró su vista hacia la dirección de donde se escucharon los disparos y divisó una misteriosa figura.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? – cuestionaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

\- Te oí decir que buscabas un desafío. – contestó el extraño con una voz profunda y penetrante.

El Black Dragon entrecerraba sus ojos para poder verlo mejor. Casi se rie al ver que el extraño lucía como un vaquero, incluyendo un sombrero coronando su cabeza, llevaba una máscara marrón que cubría su boca pero se podía ver sus ojos siniestros y cabellos castaños; en su cinturón llevaba dos revólveres color dorado y una par de esferas de vidrio rellenas con arena, en su espalda llevaba una funda de lo que parecía ser una espada.

\- Bonito disfraz, pero es temprano para Halloween. – bromeaba Kobra.

\- Adonde irás, siempre será Halloween. – "devolvió" la broma.

\- Aún no me dijiste quien eres.

El extraño extrajo una de sus pistolas, desecho los casquillos de las dos balas usadas y recargó.

\- Me llamo Erron Black. – Contestó.- Seguro Kano te habló de mí.

\- Erron Black… si, me suena. – recordaba el rubio. – Una vez el jefe me dijo que alguien con ese nombre quería ser parte del Black Dragon.

\- Me rechazó, pero no importa. Ahora sirvo a mejores personas.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- No es de tu importancia, a ti solo debe importarte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pelear por tu vida.

El hombre se acercó a Kobra de forma amenazante, el muchacho se puso en pose de combate pero no podía evitar ver los revólveres colgando de la cintura de su oponente.

\- Me imagino que no harás trampa y usar armas de fuego en una pelea.

\- Jejeje, no. – respondía. – Sería aburrido.

\- Bien vaquero. –lo retaba. – Adelante.

\- Dejaré que tú des el primer golpe.

Kobra no dudo y lanzó un feroz puñetazo a su rival, pero lo eludió con simpleza. Enojado, volvió a atacar con una patada que Erron Black bloqueó.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – le preguntaba el vaquero, ironico.

Con bronca, el Black Dragon lanzó un golpe falso para distraer al hombre y sorprenderlo con una barrida que lo derribo, luego intentó rematarlo con un pisotón a su rostro, pero su rival se levantó rápido.

\- Nada mal. – reconocía Black. – Pero aun te falta habilidad.

\- ¡¿Sí?! – increpaba Kobra, furioso. - ¡Ahora te mostraré!

Concentró poder con sus manos y lanzó una bola de fuego contra el pistolero, este pudo esquivarlo por muy poco, incluso pudo sentir el calor, pero no estaba preparado para una patada voladora que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

A pesar del dolor, Erron se recuperó rápido y contratacó con un golpe al estómago. Kobra colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen dolorido, el vaquero aprovechó para propinarle un uppercut en pleno mentón.

Kobra cayó al suelo, sin duda este sujeto era diferente a todos con los que había peleado hasta ahora. Se levantó con esfuerzo y lanzó un gran escupitajo de sangre junto con un diente.

\- Ahora si te lo buscaste. – habló el Black Dragon.

El rubio dirigió su mano a la funda que llevaba en su cintura y extrajo un machete.

\- Te cortaré en dos. – lo amenazó.

\- Sí va a ser así… - respondía Black.

De la funda en su espalda el vaquero sacó un artefacto que sorprendió a su enemigo: un palo de madera que tenía atado un brazo cercenado, del cual había una gran cuchilla sobresaliendo.

\- Se lo corté a un tarkatan. – explicó.

\- Bien, "tipo duro". Adelante.

Con feroz mandoble de su arma, el rubio buscó decapitar a su enemigo pero este lo bloqueó con su arma improvisada. Los impactos entre ambas cuchillas lanzaban chispas, Erron lanzó una estocada que hirió en un costado a Kobra, pero en un descuido el vaquero recibió un corte en uno de sus brazos.

Black retrocedió gruñendo, no esperaba eso y ahora esa herida comprometía el manejo de su arma. Con una sonrisa, Kobra lanzó otra bola de fuego que impactó ca su rival e intentó lanzar otro golpe mortal para terminar el combate. Previendo esto, Erron Black sacó de su cinturón una de las esferas de vidrio y lo estrelló contra el rostro del joven.

\- ¡AAAH! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – exclamó Kobra, enceguecido por la arena y los trozos de cristales en su rostro.

El pobre muchacho, privado de su vista, lanzaba golpes al aire sin siquiera acercarse al vaquero, quien sonreía viendo la escena.

\- _Hora de terminar esto._ – pensó sin más.

Con la cuchilla tarkatan, Black le provocó un corte en la mano a Kobra, haciéndole soltar el machete y luego con otro ataque le atravesó la pierna. Malherido, el joven Black Dragon quedó en el suelo arrodillado, un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba por sus heridas. Con mucho esfuerzo y aguantando el dolor, el rubio abrió los ojos.

\- Mal… maldito… - apenas hablaba.

Ignorándolo completamente, el hombre caminaba alrededor, contemplaba con decepción todo lo que lo rodeaba, sus ojos mostraban desagrado.

\- Cuanto ha cambiado todo. – hablaba sin importar si lo estaba escuchando. – No es la misma Tierra que yo conocí.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaba Kobra. - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tengo muchos más años de los que aparento, muchacho. Soy de aquí, pero hacía tiempo que me había mudado a Outworld a servir al Kahn.

Sin esperar más, el enemigo se acercó al joven moribundo con su arma preparada, no podía permitirse el lujo de gastar más tiempo.

\- Lo siento, chico. – se "disculpaba" Erron Black. – Esto no es personal, son solo negocios.

\- Espera… si vas a matarme… al menos dime quien te envió.

El vaquero se quedó unos segundos pensando, a la vez que miraba el rostro lastimado de su oponente, su capucha ensangrentada se había bajado dejando su cabello al descubierto.

\- Los Red Dragon. – respondió.

\- ¿Esos bastardos? – cuestionó Kobra.

\- Sí, como una represalia por las muertes de Hsu Hao y Mavado.

\- ¡Eso son estupideces, no fuimos nosotros!

\- Ellos no están seguro de quienes fueron, pero para igualar las cosas entre ambos clanes, me pidió eliminar a dos de ustedes, ya sabes: "dos de los nuestros, dos de ellos". Suficiente charla, chico.

Él esperaba que su víctima rogara por su vida, pero lejos de eso no decía nada, su rostro lastimado no mostraba temor, realmente era un miembro del Black Dragon.

\- Adelante, desgraciado. – lo retaba. – Te veré en el infierno.

\- A mí me faltará mucho tiempo aún. – contestó secamente.

Sin piedad alguna, el vaquero apuñaló varias veces en el pecho del muchacho con su arma y luego le acertó un golpe final en la cabeza. La vara de madera se rompió con un crujido, dejando la cuchilla tarkatan clavada en medio de la cabellera del Black Dragon, su pelo rubio lentamente se volvía rojo.

\- Que pena. – se quejaba Erron Black mirando lo que quedó de su arma. – Era mi favorita.

Observó el cadáver de Kobra durante varios segundos más, sus ojos claros quedaron fijos y vacíos, su rostro se cubría cada vez más de sangre. De pronto recordó el machete que había quedado en el suelo tras la pelea.

\- Esto será un buen reemplazo. – se alegraba el vaquero agachándose tomando la cuchilla.

\- Excelente trabajo. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Él reconocía esa voz, se incorporó y giró lentamente, enfrente suyo apareció un hombre de apariencia siniestra: calvo, una gran cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, una pequeña barba cubriéndole el mentón y una extraña marca en forma de dragón cubría uno de los costados de su cara; sus ropajes eran rojos y negros y se podían divisar dos espadas en su espalda.

\- No fue difícil. – explicaba Erron Black. – Dio algo de batalla, pero me decepcionó.

\- No me sorprende. – decía el extraño dando unas vueltas alrededor del Black Dragon muerto.

\- Bien, ya cumplí mi parte, ahora falta tu parte, Daegon.

El líder del Red Dragon en persona, Daegon, le entregó una bolsa marrón al mercenario. El vaquero abrió la bolsa y soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Es solo una mitad, la otra te la daré cuando liquides a otro Black Dragon.

\- ¿Quién es el siguiente "afortunado"?

El Red Dragon le dio una pila de fotos: una de un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada psicótica, una mujer pelirroja con prominente escote y dos cuchillas en cada mano; otra mujer de cabello corto negro con armadura purpura y el último un hombre con una máscara y ropa color ocre, su piel parecía de piedra.

\- Sus nombres son Jarek, Kira, Tasia y Tremor. – explicó Daegon. – Elige el que quieras.

\- Que extraño no ver a Kano aquí.

\- Sí, de él quiero encargarme yo personalmente.

-Bien, los primeros tres parecen igual de debiluchos que Kobra. – decidía Erron Black. – Pero este último, Tremor, se ve más prometedor.

\- Es tu elección, encárgate de él y te daré el resto del pago.

\- Tendré que hacerlo rápido, le prometí a Kotal Kahn que regresaría a Outworld cuanto antes.

\- Uno de mis soldados te pasará la información de su último paradero. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo como hiciste con él.

\- Yo no fallo, Daegon.

Así tan rápido como apareció, el Red Dragon se fue, dejando solo Erron. El hombre se acomodó el sombrero y empezó a caminar, pensando en cómo será ese tal Tremor. No le dedicó ni una segundo mirada al cadáver del joven que quedó de rodillas y completamente inerte y se animó a caminar un poco más por esa "Tierra Moderna" como la llamaba, esperando encontrar su próximo objetivo.

Sin dudas, pronto los del Black Dragon recibirían malas noticias.

FIN

* * *

 ** _Bueno, así concluye este corto OS de MK._**

 ** _Seguro los que hayan visto los comics sabrán que pasó con Hsu Hao y Mavado; la idea del fic se me vino a la cabeza gracias a uno de los diálogos entre Erron Black y Kano._**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
